Point Of View
by Cassandra Hunter
Summary: DT: Different outsiders points of view's.
1. Act 1 Flying Pigs

Title: Point Of View

Author: Cassandra Hunter

Category: Power Ranger (Dino Thunder)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Plot: Points in time from outsiders's point of view.

Notes: This is only the first in a series of different peoples views.

-

Act 1- Flying Pigs

The first time he walked in Brandon Hunt barely noticed the guy.

The teenager looked a lot like any other teenager who walked into the video store's door. He was short, wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of gray pants. A laptop sat firmly at his side. The teen couldn't have been much younger than his 21 years.

He was just hanging around the scifi section. The guy didn't even seem to actually be browsing for a movie. He was just waiting.

Brandon just gave the boy a once over and deemed him harmless, returning to his work.

It wasn't much longer before the door swung open again and another teen entered. This one was female.

She had brown/blond hair, yellow tee-shirt and black pants. The girl glanced around the room, before catching a look of the other teenager and joining him.

"You're late, Kira." The boy sounded annoyed.

The girl, Kira. "I know, Ethan. I had to wait for Conner to get done with soccer practice."

Brandon's attention was deferred from the two when another customer approached the check-out desk. He bid the woman a good day and returned his attention to the teens. Not that he was nosy, it was just a slow day. The two, Ethan and Kira, had headed over to the documentaries.

He heard Kira laugh as she picked up one of the video. "Hey, Ethan, Check it out." She passed the video over to him.

"'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A Documentary.'" Brandon heard the boy snicker. "Boy, Dr. O is going to love this." From the sound of Ethan's voice it seemed that there was going to be some major mocking in this Dr. O's future. But why? Maybe he was a closet power ranger fan...

"Be nice, Ethan." The girl admonished.

Brandon could see a look of hurt cross Ethan's face, not sure if it was real or fake. "Kira, I am always nice."

He caught a better look at Kira as she exited the isle, three video's in hand. She shook her head. "I swear, you are getting to be more like Conner each day."

"I resent that.. Maybe when you and Conner start dating." Brandon watched as Ethan's arms crossed.

Kira seemed to blush. It was kind of hard to tell though. She had ducked her head. "When pigs fly, Ethan. When pig's fly."

"When pigs fly what?" Came the voice from the glass door. It was an average sized boys wearing red soccer clothes.

"Nothing, Conner." Brandon saw Kira look uncomfortable and Ethan try to cover up a grin.

"Right." The soccer dude replied. Brandon lowered his head back to his work as Conner looked at him. "So you guys got the videos? We promised Hayley we would be back, like, soon."

Kira rolled here eyes and Brandon thought he heard her sigh. "We promised to be back before she closed up, Conner. That's, like, another hour."

"No it's not." He thought Conner sounded affronted. "It's..." Brandon glanced up in time to see Conner check his watch, frowning, and then tapped it. "Stupid batteries looked dead." Muttered.

Ethan stepped between them, Brandon guesses that he was trying to stop a scene. "We have about thirty minute. Hayley's closes at eight."

Hayley's? Hayley's Cyberspace?

"Fine." Brandon flinched as Kira pushed the video's into Ethan's hands and walked out the door.

Conner just shrugged and followed her.

Brandon watched as Conner caught up with Kira in the parking lot. He said something to her and she gave him a absolutely scorching glare. Conner seemed to back off momentarily before trying again. This time she didn't glare, but it seemed to take a couple more moments before he could get her to even smile. Good thing. Brandon had been afraid that she was going to haul off and slug him for a moment there. He turned to find the one dressed in blue looking at him.

The one called Ethan sent him an embarrassed look. "Guess you heard all that, huh?"

Brandon nodded, avoiding the teenagers eyes. "Yep."

"Sorry about that. She's been kinda angry with him lately and the slightest little thing seems to set her of and that more information than you probably wanted to hear..." Was the apology that Brandon got.

Brandon just replied with a shake of his head as he rung the videos up and took of the safety tags. "Here." He handed Ethan the movies in return for the money. "Oh, and tell that girl you were with good luck." Brandon gave Ethan the change.

That seemed to catch Ethan's attention. "Good luck with what?"

Brandon just gave him a grin. "With making pigs fly."

"I'll pass that along." A sound that resembled a snicker and a cough came from Ethan. Probably him trying to stifle it, Brandon realized.

As Brandon watched the boy exit the video store he could swear he heard Ethan mutter, "Maybe pigs should fly..."


	2. Act 2 What's In A Rose?

Title: Point Of View

Author: Cassandra Hunter

Category: Power Ranger (Dino Thunder)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. (And most of the idea came from Jeannine Treviso 's Rose challenge).

Plot: Points in time from outsider's points of views.

Sub Plot: One girl observers something she's probably not supposed to.

Notes: This is partly a response to Jeannine's Rose challenge. I'm not sure if I covered every basis, but I tried. This is a K/C fic, so those who don't like it beware. And she did say it could be from any point of view. Set during Game On.

There is a slight reference to the fanfic, Man Versus Myth, which is written by Sarafu. Read it if you get a chance.

-

Act 2- What's In A Rose?

Jean Childs frowned as she tried to get her locker door open. Stupid thing was stuck again. It always seemed to do this. In the morning any ways. Just in the morning. She guessed it was a good thing that she was on the first bus. You know, the first one to get dropped off and the last one that was picked up at the school. The one that always got there more than an hour and a half early.

She growled in frustration and slammed the door with the palm of her hand, the sound echoing through the hallway. Jean paid no mind, though, she was more interested in the locker in front of her.

Grabbing the handle on the locker, she lodged her foot against the locker next to hers. With one great tug, she managed to get the locker open.

Unfortunately, during the process, she lost her grip on the handle and went sprawling backwards.

"Ouch." Jean muttered, rubbing the back of her head. She looked back at the locker, half expecting the door to have bounced against the locker next to it and slammed shut once again. Much to her relief, it had only bounced hard enough to be open an inch or so.

She scrambled up to her feet, swaying slightly. But what she saw when she got up was a surprise.

From the position that she had fallen, she had a clear view of the hallway that connected to the one she was currently in. Jean froze afraid she would be seen. Only after a moment, when she was sure that she had been seen, did she move. She slid behind the corner and peaked out, making her almost invisible to the teenager the hallway. Not just any teenager, too.

Conner McNight, the golden boy. Leader of the popular clique in the school. The teenager who had, as the whole school noticed, been acting strange. Even she, who didn't reign high on the highschool hierarchy chain, had noticed that the King had been out of character.

Who, it seemed, was opening a locker she knew for certain didn't belong to him, or even some one in his clique. A locker that belonged to one Kira Ford.

She only knew Kira in passing, the two of them belong to the same group of outsiders as Edward Dantie, Minda Evens, Elise Daniels, and a few others. Kira was nice enough, but they didn't know each other well enough to be considered friends. Acquaintances, maybe. Come to think of it Kira had been acting strange as well.

Jean watched as he opened the door and glanced around, making sure no one was watching. During which time, she slid completely behind the corner. She knew this was spying, but it was to much of a curiosity to pass up. Her curiosity peaked as she observed him reaching into his backpack and pulled out a seemingly red and green object. It took her a moment to realize that it was a rose. A red rose. He placed it inside the locker and closed the door, sliding the lock back in place.

Her eyes widened as she watched him head her way. She slid back behind the corner and tiptoed to her locker.

Jean watched as Conner's eyes became larger once he saw her. He had apparently thought that no one was occupying this particular group of hallways. She just pretended that she never saw him.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him watch her for a few more moments before disappearing down another hall.

-

About an hour later, Jean had managed to put the strange sighting out of her mind. If she hadn't she would have pondered it most of the hour, creating a headache. Classes were still about thirty minutes from starting, but the hallways were already rather crowded. The problem was, the encounter had taken over her mind so much that she had forgotten her math book. The book for her first class.

As she headed down the hallway, she realized that Kira Ford and Conner McNight were hanging around Kira's locker. Kira's hand was on the handle and Conner was just leaning against the next locker.

Jean didn't even know that the two knew each other. She stopped and stood next to a locker, giving the illusion that she was waiting for someone.

Kira was shaking her head at something that Conner had been saying. She wasn't even looking at the locker when she opened it. Kira rolled her eyes and when she looked in the locker, her jaw dropped. Conner was looking that the yellow clad teen both wistfully and expectantly. Kira seemed to be obvious of this though, her hand reaching into the locker and pulling out the rose that Jean had seen Conner place in their earlier. When she finally did look at him, Conner immediately wiped the look from his face. He said something to her, only to get a glared and her slap him slightly on the arm. From the look on his face when he said it, Jean guessed it was a wisecrack. Conner just held his hands up and surrender and said something, before grabbing his backpack at his feet and heading down the hallway. As Conner was walking away, Kira's face adopted a soft smile.

As Jean watched the two interact only one though ran through her head:

Conner McNight and Kira Ford, who would have guessed.


End file.
